peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 1
Original cast from the second sequel are back. Characters introduced this season: Dreamland News Studio reporter and her husband: Marina and Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) Dreamland News Studio workers: Spongebob Squarepants (As assistant editor), Patrick Star (As boom operator), Squidward Tentacles (As grouchy, yet cowardly, cameraman), Sandy Cheeks (As chief editor), Pearl Krabs (As secretary), and Mr. Eugene H. Krabs (As boss) (Spongebob Squarepants) Dreamland police: Officer Jenny (Pokemon), Chief Clancy Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie (The Simpsons) Founder of Dreamland News Studio: J.Jonah Jamieson (Spiderman; He'll refuse to believe Sora Pan and his friends are heroes like how he thinks of Spiderman) Aqua's husband and Riku's dad: Terra (Kingdom Hearts 3) Sora and Roxas' twin brother: Ventus (Kingdom Hearts 3) Dreamland thief: Popple (Mario and Luigi series) Bounty hunter tricked by Zurg and Hades at first, but then joined Sora's team's side: Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); He'll start off as a human in Episodes 1 and 2, but then became the mutant gator he is in Episode 2 from Demidevimon's mutagen) New allies for Sora's team: Cloud Strife (Revealed to be Sora, Roxas, and Ventus' dad), Barret Wallace, Red XIII/Nanaki, Vincent Valentine, Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII; Cait Sith will appear in Season 3), and Chirithy (Kingdom Hearts 3) Zurg and Hades' crew's headman: Demidevimon (Digimon) New allies who used to be mermaids: Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, and Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII; Aerith will be revealed to be Sora, Roxas, and Ventus' mom) More new pirate crew members who are bounty hunters: King K. Rool, General Klump, Krusha, Kaptain Skurvy, Kutlass, and Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country TV Show; From Episodes 1 and 2, they'll have human forms too, but with Demidevimon's mutagen in Episode 2, they'll become their Kremling forms) More new London recruits: Brick, Boomer, and Butch (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Barret's daughter: Marlene Wallace (Final Fantasy VII) Krookodile and Tamatoa's ally: Tentacruel (Pokemon) New London parents: Tatsuo and Yasuko Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro), Tenar (Tales from Earthsea), and Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Team Sora Pan's pet and ally: Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Season 1 episode count: 6 Season 1 Episode 1: Tracks of the Bounty Hunter Synopsis: After rescuing Hubie and Marina from Zurg and Hades' crew and seven new bounty hunter recruits, in the form of Leatherhead, King K. Rool, Kaptain Skurvy, General Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, and Green Kroc of the Kremling Klub, Team Sora Pan agrees to help them gain a story on the thefts of the equipment, only to discover that Zurg and Hades are behind all of this for someone behind the curtain. Season 1 Episode 2: Leatherhead's Trap Part 1 Synopsis: Under Demidevimon's request, Zurg and Hades use his mutagen to turn the seven new bounty hunters into mutant Kremlings in order to defeat Team Sora Pan. However, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua witnessed the whole thing and steal the mutagen needle to show Team Sora Pan. After all was revealed, they decide to trump over their plot. Season 1 Episode 3: Leatherhead's Trap Part 2 Synopsis: Last left off from the end of Part 1, after Terra, Ventus, and Aqua are captured by Zurg, Hades, and their crew, Team Sora Pan go through a series of booby traps in a cavern, and then fight Leatherhead and the Kremlings' new mutant forms to rescue them. Season 1 Episode 4: A Thing About Gods Synopsis: When Popple is hired as a pawn by Zurg and Hades into building Beanbean Piranhas to hunt down Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Team Sora Pan, and those involved with them, our heroes must go in and find out where the heart of the Beanbean Piranhas is in order to shut them down completely, by kidnapping and forcing Leatherhead into helping them. Season 1 Episode 5: New Allies for Team Sora Pan Synopsis: After Team Strife and Chirithy arrives in Dreamland through a portal on Zurg and Hades' ship, they agree to help Team Sora Pan save both worlds from destruction by the enemy upon learning that they have the same thing in common; Honor and teamwork. And at the same time, Sora and Roxas will learn the truth about their long-lost parents from Cloud and Aerith. Season 1 Episode 6: Ultimate Showdown Synopsis: Finally receiving a robot body for him by Zurg and Hades, Demidevimon begins his conquest on Dreamland and the world, and it's up to our heroes to stop them. For character files: Sora Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 1 Character File For character gallery: Sora Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 1 Gallery To return: Sora Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies